Orakio
"Kill no living thing!" : — Orakio's Law that has been passed down for generations among Orakians. Orakio , known as Orakio Sa Riik in the Japanese version, is a character in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. He is the progenitor of the Orakians who, in modern times, are at odds with the neighboring Layans. Legends say that Orakio and his army of battle cyborgs fought valiantly against the witch Laya and her horde of monsters in an effort to foil her treacherous schemes. It is said that they both perished in that battle many years ago, although their bodies were mysteriously never found. As Rhys and his descendants eventually discover, however, there are important details that were lost to time that tell a different story. Characteristics and Siren]] Orakio is the legendary hero to his Orakian followers and descendants. In the official game he has no spoken dialogue, and because of this, no distinct personality traits can be ascertained beyond the strong sense of heroism and courage to do what he needs to in order to save his people, the selflessness needed to make the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good, and a level head to command his battle cyborgs. In the official game, Orakio is depicted with short black hair. He wears the standard Palman battle armor. He has a long, white cape and white plate armor. In original depictions from character designer Toyonaka Ozaki, he has brown eyes and wild green hair with spiked bangs that hang over a black and navy blue bandana. A reddish purple crest is embedded within the chest plate. She describes his armor as Prussian blue with gold accents near the crest. In all depictions, Orakio has a very distinct jet black sword and scabbard that he carries with him wherever he goes. After his death, this sword was christened Orakio's Sword in his honor. He is usually accompanied by his loyal companions, Miun and Siren. Biography Much of Orakio's early life is a mystery. What is known is that he had a twin brother named Rulakir. Orakians, led by Orakio, fought against the Layans, whose leader was none other than Laya. Orakians manufactured male and female battle cyborgs in place of organic troops, while Laya commanded a great army of monsters. Each faction fought for dominance of the Alisa III, a wandering spacecraft part of a fleet of ships that originated from the planet Palma. Over time, Orakio and Laya realized that something was amiss. As described in Ozaki's character book, there was a fateful break in the fighting. Orakio tended to Laya's wounds after a battle and, after some discussion, came to the realization that Dark Force had snuck aboard the ship and was the true mastermind that fueled the flames of war from the shadows.Phantasy Star III Character Book by PSIII character designer, Toyo Ozaki, and her husband Masaki Segawa The game itself provides no explanation for their sudden unity. Regardless of the details, Orakio and Laya stood together against a common foe. Before confronting the dark god, they briefly returned to their own people to spread a cryptic message that would later be decreed Orakio's Law or Laya's Law. "Kill no living thing!" There were no explanations for the fighting; no grandiose reveal of the true puppet master behind the tension. It was a simple message to make people reconsider their actions. Afterward, together, they bravely fought the demonic entity. Their determination and combined strength proved fruitful and they won the battle. Orakio utilized his black sword as a conduit to seal Dark Force within a stone of a then-nameless palace. The power of this ritual caused the palace to sink beneath the waters south of Landen where it would later become aptly named the Sunken Palace. The fates of Orakio and Laya henceforth were unknown. They simply disappeared. Immortalized by their followers, Orakio and Laya became heroes to their own people and enemies to the opposing faction. Gallery Orakio color crop.png Orakiorulakir.jpg|Orakio with his brother, Rulakir Psiii watercolor scene1.png|Orakio confronts Laya Orakio v laya.png|The same scene from the video game Orakio cropped.jpg Orakian gear.jpg|A gear symbolizing people of Orakian heritage Orakian clan.jpg Ps3ora.jpg Psiii ayn orakio mark.png|Ayn posing next to an Orakian gear in the background Miun memory.jpg|Orakio gives Miun his sword scabbard for safe keeping Ps3 toyo miun.png Trivia *Orakio's eternally-loyal bodyguard, Miun, was so personally affected by his disappearance that she develops amnesia. In Ozaki's book, Orakio entrusts his sword's scabbard into her care some time before he leaves for the final battle.Phantasy Star III Character Book by PSIII character designer, Toyo Ozaki, and her husband Masaki Segawa In her damaged state in the game, she is simply looking for anyone wielding his distinctive jet black blade but cannot discern physical details of the people she meets. References External Sources *Capowski's RPG-Related Translation Junk Drawer *A Gazeta de Algol *Hugues Johnson Complete Guide to Phantasy Star III *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Humans Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters